


One Last Fright

by Kisatsel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Where were we? Right:</i><br/><i>New York’s in mourning</i><br/><i>The bastard orphan’s breathed his last</i><br/><i>I’m free at last</i><br/><i>Dusk fades to night</i><br/><i>As I reckon with the cost –</i><br/><i>Have I gained more than I lost?</i><br/><br/>As it turns out, Hamilton and Burr both have more to say to each other. In song form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write experimental poetry/rap lyrics about Aaron Burr now?! I really don't know how well this works, and also feel like posting song lyrics inspired by a musical written by an ACTUAL GENIUS is kind of a risky thing to do but I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Burr is normal text, Hamilton is italics. 
> 
> I imagine Burr sitting on a chair and staring into the fireplace when this starts. Hamilton is a disembodied voice.

Where were we? Right:  
New York’s in mourning  
The bastard orphan’s breathed his last  
I’m free at last  
Dusk fades to night  
As I reckon with the cost –  
Have I gained more than I lost?

_Aaron Burr, sir!_

Surely I won if I’m here and he’s gone  
If I get to live on  
I won – but he’s gone

_Hey, Burr! How’s it feel to be a murderer?_

God, I need another drink

_I’m right here! Burr!_

What was that?

_Sir!_

Hold on, was that -  
I know that cadence  
That infuriating impatient tone  
Of expectation. Sir,  
You’re dead! I killed you  
I’ll heed you no more  
Christ, this is absurd  
Surely not…  
Am I going insane?

_That would be well deserved, Burr_  
_But no_  
_Listen to me for once  
_ _This is important!_

_Hey!_

No.

_Hey!_

No. **No.**

_Alright, there’s no need to glare like that_

What are you doing here? Why can I hear you?

_I’m standing near you_

Where?

_See that shimmer in the air in the corner?  
Over there_

Okay, great. I’m losing my mind

_No you’re not_

Uh, clearly I am!  
What’s next: cold spots, clanking pipes?

_Okay, shut up Burr. Listen  
I have a message from your wife_

You have a – what

_Like I said_

Hamilton, you test my patience

_I thought I had already tested it. Fatally._  
_As we’ve established, I’m dead_  
_Which means we’re running out of time_  
_Would you listen to me for once in your life?_

Very well, Hamilton. Go ahead,  
Say whatever it is you have to say  
I won’t keep you waiting

_Ha. Lately you've been positively hasty._

Goddammit!  
Please don’t make this any harder  
Than it already is  
I’ve had a long day

_Oh, have you Burr?_  
_You should hear yourself_  
_Pity me, he cries_  
_Do you know how long it took me to die?_  
_How I watched my wife cry as she knelt by my side?_

Glad you’re enjoying being a martyr

_Burr, you’re merciless._

So you came here to taunt me?  
You thought you could saunter  
Right up and then flaunt your mysterious  
Knowledge of someone I lost long ago  
Like you’re fucking immortal?  
Hell no

_Hey, Burr? Talk less_  
_Take five_  
_Just sit a while with me,_  
_Be grateful you’re alive_

 

 

 

 

Hamilton?

_Yeah?_

Tell me,  
What did Theodosia want to say to me?  
I’m kind of scared – I feel so unprepared  
She was gone too soon to see her daughter grow up  
I got used to being alone

_She says  
Aaron, hold on_

Wait, that’s it? Those three words?

_Yeah, that’s it_

That’s what you came to say to me  
The day I put you in your grave?  
Hold on?

_Are you angry?_

No. It’s just  
Like I said  
She’s been gone a long time

_Yeah._

And you saw her  
You saw them all

_They’re all there_

And I live on

_It’s what you wanted_

Do you know what that takes?  
To make a life  
In the face of loss  
Day in, day out  
To survive? To endure? To go on?

_Burr, I know nothing but that!_  
_The stench of death clung to me_  
_He marked me out young_  
_And he took those I loved from me_  
_One by one_  
_My mother, my lover, my son_  
_I could never outrun him_  
_And now I don’t have to_  
_I’m done_

You think you’re unique?  
You always were convinced of your singularity  
Mr Incomparable, God’s gift to humanity  
Stymied my ascension just to write your bitter parable  
To prove you were still powerful  
Your power’s gone! I took it from you!

_You played the game, Burr  
What have you won?_

I – I don’t know.  
Ask me the next time you see me, Hamilton.  
It could be soon.

_It better not be._

I have a suspicion there will be rooms  
Where I’m not welcome any longer.

_Well, you could have not shot me._

How do I do it?  
What do I hold onto?

_Whatever you can_  
_Whatever you want to_  
_My time is up here_  
_I have to move on soon_  
_And meanwhile America’s symphony swells_  
_Burr, let it crash over you_  
_Exultant, pell-mell_

_I’ll be watching._  
_I can’t wait to see what you do._  


 

 

 

Where am I? Still here  
It’s quiet now.  
A darkened room, the smell of beer  
As I weigh up the cost  
What the world has lost  
My old friend, my enemy, who aimed at the sky.  
Who wouldn’t stay silent  
A striver, a survivor

Were those really Theodosia’s words?  
I feel closer to her  
I’m holding on  
For our daughter  
Who’s more than I ever deserved

So we laugh and we cry  
And we shoot our friends  
Was it worth it? That depends  
My story’s yet to end.


End file.
